SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope!
is the 20th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash challenges the greatest battle royal fighter with his Litten. Episode Plot Ash watches alongside Pikachu, Lycanroc, Litten and a sleeping Rowlet about a wrestling battle between the Masked Royal's Incineroar against three Trainers, which would mark their 20th victory so far. Rotom explains to Ash that a Battle Royal is a tradition in Alola, where four opponents have a free-for-all battle. Litten is interested in the match, as the bell rings to start the battle. Rotom informs Ash about the full evolved forms of Rowlet, Popplio and Litten, named Decidueye, Primarina and Incineroar, much to Ash's excitement. Machamp executes Bullet Punch, but Incineroar is unscathed. Primarina uses Sparkling Aria and Decidueye shoots out a Spirit Shackle to hit Incineroar. Incineroar does not flinch at these attacks, and Masked Royal uses his Z-Ring to finish the three Trainers' Pokémon with Incineroar's powerful Malicious Moonsault Z-Move. The Masked Royal and Incineroar won their 20th Battle Royal so far. Ash and Litten are amazed, while Professor Burnet arrives, seeing her husband is not home yet. The Masked Royal announces he will take on trainers' challenges tommorow, which amazes Ash to challenge the Masked Royal. Burnet admits she also likes the Masked Royal, who expects heated battles. Later, Ash arrives to the Battle Dome, where he meets up with his friends. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are selling malasada, but are unsuccessful at it. Hearing a man is seeking a host for the show, Team Rocket go to him, claiming they have enough experience and accept his offer. Inside the dome, Sophocles wears a mask, to look like Masked Royal. He admits he is his fan, while Ash notes how powerful his Incineroar is, and hopes to battle him. Lillie wonders why does he wear a mask, making Mallow believe he is just shy, which Lana remarks it is what makes him so great. Team Rocket, as the hosts of the show, welcome the audience and call upon Masked Royal. The latter dashes and jumps onto the ring. He entetains the audience, promising to battle some of them today. He calls upon his Incineroar, who roars out and jumps into the ring. Everyone raises their hands to challenge Masked Royal, while Kiawe notes how powerful Incineroar is, and should not be underestimated. Suddenly, Ash's Litten jumps across everyone's heads and goes to Incineroar, and is greeted by Masked Royal. Ash rushes to Litten, whose presence alerts Team Rocket. Ash asks of Litten to come to him, who sniffs the Masked Royal and is surprised. Masked Royal believes Litten wants to battle Incineroar. Ash remarks Litten wishes to battle Incineroar, ever since it saw it on TV. With that, the Masked Royal chooses Ash as his opponent in the ring, pointing out it is quite an honor. Ash is amazed, and points out his friends came here, too. Without further ado, Ash and Litten, Masked Royal and Incineroar, Kiawe and Marowak, as well as Sophocles (dubbed the little Masked Royal) and Charjabug, participate in the Battle Royal. Meowth reminds the audience four Pokémon battle against each other, and the last one standing wins the match. The Masked Royal dares his opponents to attack him. Litten uses Scratch, Marowak fires Bonemerang and Charjabug emits Discharge. Incineroar resists the latter's attack, kicks away the bone and bashes Litten away. Litten bumps into Marowak and Charjabug, which stuns from the attack, much to their trainers' surprise. Lillie and Mallow are shocked the attacks failed, while Lana is amazed by the Masked Royal and Incineroar. Marowak uses Shadow Bone on Incineroar, but Incineroar is unharmed, and hits Marowak on its head. Incineroar spins, executing Darkest Lariat in a fiery tornado fashion, which knocks out Charjabug and Marowak to its trainers. Litten withstood the attack and angrily snarls at Incineroar, as Masked Royal notes it realized they were holding back. Ash realizes how Litten wants to defeat it, and aims to do his best. With no other choice but to face it in a real battle, Masked Royal finally decides to battle Litten, who has the support of the crowd. Incineroar uses Bulk Up, making Kiawe note it got bigger. Litten uses Fire Fang, but Incineroar blocks the attack by grabbing Litten. The Masked Royal wonders why Litten went to battle Incineroar, believing it wanted to grow stronger by battling a more powerful opponent. Incineroar throws Litten in air, and executes Throat Chop, making Ash yell out for Litten. After the battle, Ash and his friends see Litten is frustrated, since it got defeated in one hit. Jessie and James observe, commenting Litten is too depressed over one battle, considering it did battle a significantly tougher opponent. Meowth is saddened about Litten's loss, and has hope in it. That night, Professor Kukui, Ash and his Pokémon are watching Litten vigorously training at the beach. Kukui comments Litten's primal instincts activated, as it unleashed its fierce side to battle against Incineroar. Ash and his Pokémon come to Litten, wanting to train it for its next encounter against Incineroar. Ash's Lycanroc braces Litten for training, which makes Ash remember the times when he trained Lycanroc as a Rockruff, concluding it needs to learn a new move. Rotom believes Litten wishes to learn Flame Charge, which could prevent it from Incineroar stopping its movement. Ash is interested, too, and pushes the enthusiasm of his team up. The group trains by running, wiggling their butts and crawling around, even at school. After a lot of training, Ash has Litten attack Lycanroc with Flame Charge. Litten nearly succeeds in executing the move, which saddens Ash. Suddenly, the Masked Royal and his Incineroar appear, which amazes Ash and Sophocles that he came here. The Masked Royal claims he went jogging and happened to find Ash and his group. He offers a rematch, with Incineroar daring Litten to battle. Ash and Litten accept, worrying Rotom, since they did not perfect using Flame Charge. Litten attacks Incineroar with Fire Fang, but it gets deflected by its Throat Chop, knocking it out. As Ash's friends cheer Litten, the latterjumps and unleashes Ember, which becomes stopped by Incineroar, who attacks Litten with Cross Chop. Litten attempts to use Flame Charge, but fails and is blown away by Cross Chop. Ash has Litten continue to use Flame Charge, whose fire grows bigger, only to be grabbed on the head by Incineroar. The Masked Royal states Ash has to work harder, who confirms that, for all of his Pokémon need to grow stronger. Ash braces Litten not to lose, and reminds it will become stronger. Litten struggles to get free from Incineroar's grasp, and unleashes it powerful flames from its body. Burning up, it descends to the ground, having evolved into a Torracat. Ash is amazed, while the Masked Royal has Incineroar use Darkest Lariat. Torracat attacks it with Flame Charge, and they both clashes their moves. Torracat repeats its move, and Incienroar attempts to grab it. Torracat is too fast, and evades Incineroar. Incineroar uses Darkest Lariat, and both Pokémon clash with each other. This time, Incineroar's right arm becomes injured a bit. The Masked Royal praises Ash, and has Incineroar use Bulk Up. Torracat repeats its attack and clashes with Incineroar's Throat Chop. This time, Incineroar stopped Torracat, who fainted. Ash comes to Torracat's aid and is impressed to its evolution. The Masked Royal praises Incineroar, too, for being his partner. Torracat stands up, and wants to challenge Incineroar for a rematch, making it as its rival. The Masked Royal believes the next time in a Battle Royal, they will have a great battle they will enjoy. At night, Burnet considers Ash lucky to have met the Masked Royal. She asks her husband would he like to meet him, making Kukui nervously grin, which displeases Torracat. As Kukui and Ash are doing laundry, Ash notices the Masked Royal's mask. Kukui becomes nervous, but Ash exclaims Kukui just has a mask, like Sophocles does. Debuts Pokémon *Primarina *Decidueye *Torracat (Ash's) *Masked Royal's Incineroar Moves *Spirit Shackle *Darkest Lariat *Sparkling Aria *Malicious Moonsault *Throat Chop Item *Incinium Z Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Incineroar (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks who is the Masked Royal's partner in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Incineroar. The other answers are Primarina (blue), Decidueye (green), and Machamp (yellow). *Professor Kukui's wrestling appearance bears a striking resemblance to El Fuerte from the Street Fighter series and the real life WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio. His wrestling attire resembles the main outfit worn by the real life WWE superstar Kofi Kingston. *Starting in this episode, Laurie Hymes takes over as the dub voice of Lana's Popplio, following the departure of Eileen Stevens from the voice cast. Dub differences *In the English dub, Kukui's voice was in a deeper pitch while disguising as Masked Royal. Gallery Masked Royal's Incineroar battles a Machamp SM063 2.png Incineroar receives Z-Power SM063 3.png Masked Royal and Incineroar continue their winning streak SM063 4.png "Enjoy!" SM063 5.png Sophocles has a Masked Royal fan mask SM063 6.png Litten intrudes the ring to face Incineroar SM063 7.png Incineroar deflects Litten's attack SM063 8.png Incineroar spins around to attack the three Pokémon SM063 9.png Incineroar bashes Litten away SM063 10.png Litten's friends inspire it for some special training SM063 11.png Ash trains Litten in a strange fashion SM063 12.png Masked Royal and Incineroar have arrived for a rematch SM063 13.png Incineroar continues blocking Litten's attacks SM063 14.png Litten sheds its form SM063 15.png Litten evolved into a Torracat SM063 16.png Torracat's Flame Charge collides with Incineroar's Darkest Lariat SM063 17.png Incineroar defeated Torracat SM063 18.png Burnet considers Ash lucky to have met the Masked Royal }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving